A Mother And Her Two Daughters
by SwanQueenEndGame
Summary: Elsa arrives to Storybrooke with only one thing on her mind, vengeance. Two powerful Queen's, a dangerous secret and a desperate idea to stop the Ice Queen. SwanQueen, (little Captain Swan and Outlaw Queen) and a few more I can't say now or I'll ruin the fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show, or the movie "Frozen". This is only fanfiction made for fun. All the rights go to the rightful owners.**

**Well, a new fanfic. **

**I hope you'll like it, please Read and Review I want to know what you think! **

**Enjoy :)**

The air got cold even inside the dinner, for a moment everyone looked at Regina thinking that maybe it was a trick of the former Evil Queen but she looked as much surprised as everyone else.

Outside the wind was blowing violently and it seemed like a storm was coming to Storybrooke.

"What's happening?!" Snow asked trying to stop her baby's crying "Regina what are you doing?" she continued turning her face to the brunette in front of her daughter.

"It isn't me you moron!" she said sharply, she wasn't one for being so rude but the time for politeness was over a long time ago.

"If it isn't you, what's happening?!" Charming said grabbing his sword immediately and jumping out of the chair instinctively to protect his wife and his new-born son.

In the other side of the dinner, Rumple looked concern almost afraid and Regina turned to him demanding an explanation "You know what's going on..." she started with a cold look "Something is scaring you so I guess this has something to do with you".

However, Rumple stayed quiet in his place, lost in his own thoughts with Belle by his side looking completely lost.

Regina was out of her head already and she wasn't in the mood for being played with so with a move from her hand, Rumple's chair gave in and in the next second he was on the floor with the Queen standing in front of him.

"I've said to you, she is a monster, she always was and she will always be" Marian let out to Emma and Robin but before another word could left her mouth she was already crashing against the wall.

"Don't you dare" Regina said calmly but dangerously before turning her attention back to the man on the floor in front of her "I'm tired of playing, I'm tired of being the good one, the one that gets stepped on." she continued "And most of all I'm tired of you being a coward" she hissed at Rumple "Do you really think I bought the "Zelena must have killed herself to activate her own curse" excuse?" her voice was getting higher and no one in the room was able to say a single word "I know you killed her but I stayed quiet because I wanted to repay Belle for everything I've done to her in the past so I let her believe in a lie instead of crushing her faith in you, but now I'm done with this!"

Rumple was finally able to stand up again "Have you forgot who you're dealing with dearie?" he said threatening her.

"Oh, I know who I'm dealing with" she answered with a mocking smile "I'm talking with a coward that abandoned his own son, whose wife was ashamed of and whose father didn't love him" the next sound was the sound of a slap right in the older man's face "I'm talking with a man who tricked me, who tried to turn me into a pet" another slap "but you forgot that you are a coward and I'm the Queen, I'm stronger than you, I'm braver than you and unlike you I don't run, I don't hide"

Before she could slap the man again or continue her speech, Belle stepped in "Stop, please" the girl said grabbing Regina's wrist gently "If you're really sorry for everything you've done to me in the past, just stop"

Regina thought about it for a few seconds but she just got Belle out of her way without hurting her tough "I'll stop if that thing tells me the truth" the way she called the older man "thing" was not her normal behavior, it wasn't her talking, it was the Queen and before her Rumple knew he had no chance at the moment.

"It's the Queen" he said loudly enough so that everyone there could hear.

Regina placed her hand on top of his chest and for a moment the man thought he was about to be killed "I thought I've told you that I'm the Queen" the brunette let out.

After stepping back, away from the Queen's hand the man continued "The Queen of Arendelle, the Snow Queen"

"You can stop the introductions" a voice said and in the next second Granny's door was wide open and a blonde stunning woman in an unimaginable blue dress entered slowly, freezing the floor with every step, making the air get even colder, almost impossible to breathe "I'm Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle" and her voice sounded like a symphony of thunders, strong but at the same time beautiful, all eyes were on her. "And who are you?" she asked to Regina with a fake smile.

Regina stepped in front of her and the wind that the open door allowed in made her hair float.

"I'm Regina Mills, the Mayor of this town" she looked around facing everyone in the dinner and with a cold smile she looked again to Elsa "and the Queen of the Enchanted Forest" another pause, but this time the brunette's eyes didn't leave the other woman's "the Evil Queen if you prefer".


	2. Turning tables

**Well, first of all I wanted to say that I know I'm being harsh with Rumple but I'm still mad at him for killing Zelena, however, things will change so don't hate just yet :)**

**Hope you like it.**

**Thank you for reviewing, following and fav, keep doing it please! **

**Enjoy, love ya.**

(Flashback)

"Ell! Please help me, make them stop!" the voice kept sounding in her head and the vision was clear in her mind, a little brunette girl yelled on the floor surrounded by two black figures, the despair in that child's voice was torturing Elsa. The screams continued non-stop while she saw the little girl being grabbed by one of the figures in front of her and disappear into the darkness, the vision got hazy and the blonde woman felt sick in her stomach, a scream stuck in her throat.

She wanted to fight but she was stuck on her place, like a dream, she couldn't move, she couldn't even use her powers to help her. Finally a sound came out of her mouth, only one word, the only name she could never take off of her head.

"Anna!"

Then she felt herself being sucked out off of the room and in the next second she was in a barn, finally free after so many years, finally free from those nightmares, those memories. Finally free to get what she had dreamed about for so long, vengeance.

* * *

"So, now that you we were formally presented to each other may I ask what are you doing in my town?" Regina asked with her smile, but her voice was nothing amused at all. She noticed that the blonde girl was no longer looking at her, her deep blue eyes were locked with the former Dark Lord's. Without answering the Queen, Elsa locked her hand around Rumple's throat while ice shackles appeared around his wrists.

"Oh, now this is getting interesting" Regina let out laughing clapping her hands gently.

Everyone else in the room was speechless just staring at the blonde woman dealing with the former Dark Lord like he was nothing but a worm.

"You" the blonde said beneath her breath while squeezing harder the older man's neck.

Rumple put on his best odious smile "Long time no see Your Majesty" but his sentence was cut by a wind cut on his face, it wasn't Elsa though.

"Your Majesty your ass" Regina growled and Elsa looked at her surprised.

"Thank you" the blonde said with a mocking smile enjoying the fact that she was not the only one wanting Rumple's neck.

The smile in Elsa's face quickly disappeared turning into a murderer twisted look "So many years I've dreamed about this, about having you shiver in pain under my hands, but now that I'm touching you I feel disgusted" she said with disgust on her face and her voice sounded as if with every word the blonde woman was getting a step closer from throwing up.

Regina was having conflicted feelings at the moment, one side of her was happy seeing Rumple finally getting what he deserved and when she thought about how she had loved to being able to give her sister a second change, about having the chance of finally having someone who she could call family around, and that chance being crashed by that man, her anger grew inside her, but something was making her think twice about it, something pure, something new, her heart, the white magic that was now in her heart. However she was able to ignore that magic, that conscience that was saying to her to stop that woman.

"Mom, please do something!" that sweet voice however she wasn't ever able to ignore, Regina turned around and saw Henry looking at her "don't let her do it, don't go back to your former self" the boy continued.

"He deserves it Henry, he lied, he played with everyone and he killed my sister, no matter how wicked she was, no matter how many mistakes she had done in her past, everyone deserves a second chance" the brunette said trying not to look right into her child's eyes "He however" she continued turning to Rumple this time "He had so many chances, he had the chance of a true happy ending but he is still the same coward, disgusting, worthless piece of man who abandoned his own son" she finished truly disgusted.

Then she felt a soft hand on her arm, it was Henry that hugged her next "Please mom, for me" he said in a weak voice. Henry will always be my weakness, she thought to herself, but he is worth the price, and with that thought she made Rumple disappear from Elsa's gasp and appear again behind herself.

"You don't want to play with me Your Highness" Elsa said with a dangerous high note.

It was Regina's time to smile and use her sweetest childish voice "Oh, but I love to play".

Without a warning, an ice arrow came cutting the air in Regina's direction, the brunette didn't even move, only with her look the arrow melted and the only thing that was left of it was a slop on the floor.

"It's that all you got?" Regina said with the same childish amused voice that was pissing Elsa off.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with" Elsa answered angry but she had to stop talking and dodge herself from a fire-ball that had been thrown right to her head.

"No dear, that's my line and it's really the other way around" Regina laughed tasting every word, she missed that feeling of power. "But I'll show you"


	3. Love is Weakness

**Here we go again.**

**Once more thank you for reviewing, following and fav, it's really important to me, and to every writer I think.**

**Enjoy, love ya.**

**Just don't hate me :)**

* * *

"Regina stop! You'll hurt Belle!" Rumple screamed using his own magic to stop Regina's fire-ball but not being able to do it properly, he was still weak from being controlled by Zelena for so long, his magic was still damaged and he was useless at the moment, however, his magic was enough to change the fire trajectory and it crashed itself against the wall on the other side of the room.

Rumple was a coward and he had done some very bad things but Regina knew that his feelings for Belle were true, at least she thought they were, and the worry in his voice was noticed by Elsa who finally smiled amused.

"Well, well, what a twist" Elsa said happily "It seems like the Dark Lord is in love" and her eyes examined Belle carefully, for a moment Elsa thought there was something very familiar in that girl but the thought disappear as fast as it had appeared. Her eyes left the younger girl and went straight to the older man now looking at her shaking is head in fear, finally she saw in his eyes what she had always wished to see, fear and despair.

It only took a few seconds for Elsa grab Belle and disappear in ice flakes leaving everyone shocked.

"Not her" Rumple repeated to himself "Regina you need to help her please" he begged touching Regina's shoulder but the woman dodged from his touch like if he was something filthy.

"Don't touch me" she let out beneath her teeth and starting to walk out of the dinner.

"Regina!" it was Emma's voice and anger started to boil again inside the brunette "He's right, you need to help..." she wasn't even able to finish what she was saying before crashing against the wall behind her flying across the room.

Regina didn't even turn around to look at her "Don't you dare talking to me" she growled.

"Mom" Henry started but Regina interrupted him quickly.

"You don't need to beg me, I will help her, I owe her" she admitted but before Rumple could let out a "thank you" she said coldly "It's for her, not for that thing or any of you" and she left the dinner without looking back.

Emma was left on the floor with her pride more damaged than her body "That woman has a hell of a bad temper" she let out.

"She's a monster" Marian insisted but this time it was Emma the one who stopped her "Shut up, don't talk about a person you don't know" the blonde said.

"I know her, she's the Evil Queen!" the other woman argued.

"I've told you once I'm not going to say this again, shut up" Emma said turning her back to the woman who tried to search comfort in her husband arms but found non when the man looked at her disappointed.

Emma walked to her parents "I'm going after her, I'm taking Gold with me, or Rumple, whatever you want to call him now"

"We'll go with you" Snow said quickly but Emma didn't want them around Regina in that moment, their relationship was not the best, even after everything that happened after she returning with Henry to Storybrooke.

"No, you need to stay and keep Neal safe" the blonde said caressing her new brother's little soft face "He needs you both, more than I" she was being sincere but only after saying those words did she realized how it sounded to her parents and she immediately regretted it but she had no time to feel sorry about her parents. She was expecting for her parents to argue and insist to go with her but before Snow could do exactly that it was Charming's turn to talk.

"She's right Snow, we almost lost this baby once, Emma is a strong woman" he said looking at his daughter with proud all over his face.

"Then I'm going with you" Hook said, talking for the first time.

Emma smiled at him and nodded "Let's go"

"Emma, take care of my mom" Henry asked before she could leave the dinner "Please, I've just found her after a year, I can't lose her again".

Emma nodded once more and caressed his hair "I promise"


End file.
